


Tag

by knghtmar44 (April_H)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_H/pseuds/knghtmar44
Summary: Games can teach - even vampires





	Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was my second FK story and it shows. A bit of bondage and domination involved. They're vampires, so expect bloodplay and some violence, though not excessive. The games some vampires play.  


* * *

Title: Tag

 

Author: April Hackett

 

Series/Fandom: Forever Knight

 

Pairing: LaCroix/Nick

 

Rating: NC17, m/m slash

 

Spoilers: Not really. The year most probably is 1228 or 1229.

 

Warnings: A bit of bondage, and games that vampires play. 

 

Disclaimers: The characters belong to James Parriott and Tri-Star. I don't expect any money or fame from this little piece. Hope they don't mind and you enjoy. 

 

Thanks to Debbie Park, Stormy, and Marcia Tucker for their suggestions. They helped to make it a better story. I appreciate any help I can get.

 

Tag

by 

April Hackett

cDec 1995

 

 

Nicholas moved stealthily through the woods, trying to reach the caves to the north. He knew he was hunted...and he didn't want to end up the prize at the end of the hunt.

 

Banking through the valley, Nicholas twisted and turned, working his way into the mountains. He knew his opponent was relentless about his desire to capture him. Nicholas skimmed above the smaller tree tops, weaving between the silent giants that stood guard in this forest. He could feel his pursuer still, gaining ground with every minute.

 

Looking for anything that would give him an edge, he accelerated again and cut through the rocky gully that appeared on his right. Flying like this always gave him a heady exuberance and if it wasn't for the push of his 'hound', he would have been thoroughly enjoying himself. However, the current chase pulled his thoughts back to reality as he broke free from the gully into a open mountain valley, pale grays and browns glistening in the moonlight.

 

Nicholas spotted the caves on the far wall of the mountain in front of him. He felt the presence closing in behind him and put on a burst of speed. Heading for the middle opening, he hoped that his choice was correct as the blackness of the cave swallowed him when he entered the wide mouth of the cave. As he disappeared into the darkness, Nicholas felt his pursuer landing in the clearing outside.

 

Nicholas glided through the darkness, moving deeper into the cave. Knowing the winds of the area, he wasn't surprised to note the sand covering the floor of the cave. Suddenly he stopped moving and snarled in frustration. Feeling a spark of fear, he knew chance had thrown against him this night, for there was no visible exit this way. Turning to face the mouth of the cave, Nicholas bared his fangs and let a low rumbling growl begin to pour out.

 

His pursuer stood silhouetted by the moonlight. Tall and pale, he moved gracefully into the cave, with a sureness of foot that made the scene surreal. Keeping his gaze on his quarry, the smile that appeared on his face revealed long white fangs.

 

"I caught you... therefore I win!" Nicholas's pursuer gloated, his eyes glowing gold with the excitement of the chase.

.

"You haven't caught me yet!" Nicholas snarled back. As he said this he made a lunge for the cave opening and the open skies beyond. Just as he thought he might make his escape, Nicholas felt strong hands grab his arm and jerk him back. Turning in the hard grasp, Nicholas growled his frustration and tried to jerk loose, but instead of freedom, he was more firmly pinned when his wrists were pulled into an iron grasp.

 

Nicholas tried to wiggle free as he was forced to the sandy floor of the cave. Snarling in defeat, he ceased his struggles when he felt his captor untying the rope around his waist and pulling his tunic over his head. After he had been stripped, he felt his wrists being tied together with his belt and held over his head. Looking up, Nicholas frowned at his pursuer as he loomed over him.

 

"What are you doing, LaCroix?" Nicholas questioned with a touch of worry. Attempting to escape the knee that was planted in his chest, he also tried to pull his hands out of the grasp of his captor. He felt the vampire resurface as his fear rose at being confined. When his struggles began again, his master lightly slapped him on the side of the head.

 

"You will see, my lustful son. You will see. Now, stop struggling. I DON'T want you breaking your bonds. Understand?" LaCroix glared at Nicholas with gold eyes. "You don't want to anger me, now do you?" LaCroix asked his newest child with a touch of anger tingeing his deep voice. Nicholas quieted as he felt the warning LaCroix reinforced through the link.

 

Suddenly a wet mouth grasped his nipple. Gasping at the touch, Nicholas tilted his head back and looked at the night sky visible through the cave mouth. , he thought. As he attempted one last time to escape, though only half hearted, when it failed he surrendered with a deep sigh to his seduction.... to the sensations that were cascading through him..... to his master.

 

"So, you give in my Nicholas. How sensible." LaCroix teased. The delicious tongue moved up to his neck, nipping and licking at Nicholas's jaw line and down his slender neck.

 

"You did agree to the conditions of the game, did you not, my boy?" LaCroix murmured as he proceeded to enjoy his mastery of the young fledgling. His fangs scratched and sliced little cuts on his child's chest and neck, making him squirm with delight. When a long moan of pleasure sighed out of the handsome chevalier, LaCroix smiled. "Now, be good Nicholas, and listen to your father, your brother," LaCroix whispered into the ear of his aroused companion. The only answer was a shudder and a groin when the devilish busy tongue moved back down to his chest and again worked on one of his nipples.

 

Releasing his hold of Nicholas's wrists, LaCroix stood up and began disrobing. Watching his master in the dim moonlight, Nicholas laid still, waiting for the pleasure and pain that LaCroix would bring to their game.

 

"There are many lessons you must learn about the life of a vampire, Nicholas. I have found this child's game to be immensely beneficial in teaching some of those lessons." LaCroix informed his fledgling as he laid his clothes aside. Smiling at the perplexed look on his son's face, the master vampire continued, "some of them are quite pleasant to learn, in fact."

 

Straddled Nicholas's body, LaCroix laid his legs on the younger vampire's tied arms and placed his knees on either side of the blond head. Leaning down to take the twitching cock into his mouth, he grinned slightly as he felt Nicholas try and grab the penis that was hanging over his head without the use of his hands. The elder vampire grunted when he felt his son finally grab hold and start sucking.

 

The sensations that the elder vampire was stirring in him was wondrous. He had discovered the enjoyment of this kind of play in the few months of his existence as LaCroix's son. Though.... he wasn't sure he liked the captivity part of the plan. Feeling trapped and powerless under his master's body was stirring a claustrophobic fear that he couldn't control. Releasing the cock, Nicholas tried to push down the rising fear that was beginning to consume him and concentrate on the pleasure rising from his groin area.

 

Deciding to play a little, LaCroix stroked the large cock in front of him. Feeling his son shudder in reaction, he reached down and began stroking behind the scrotum. Reacting to the intense sensations, Nicholas yelled and tried to crawl away from the touch, but his master restrained him easily. LaCroix was delighted to see his son's reactions to his ministrations.

 

LaCroix ran his fangs lightly down the responding shaft and licked the droplets of blood that appeared. Tasting his Nicholas, he felt the fire and exuberance that was his son; the love for life and the burning passion that made up the character of his son. Taking himself in hand, LaCroix slowed down, wanting to savor and prolong his experience with Nicholas. He was going to enjoy this taking very much!

 

"Get off me, LaCroix!" Nicholas yelled, "Please!" Nicholas couldn't control the fear and anxiety any longer. He was also becoming frustrated. He couldn't use his hands and he couldn't move. Even with the feelings of passion LaCroix was stirring, the fear of captivity was sending Nicholas into a spiral of rising fear, undoing all the sensual pleasure LaCroix was trying to manipulate. Acknowledging his son's emotional struggles, LaCroix climbed off of his squirming captive and turned to lightly kiss his lips.

 

Moving closer, he leaned down and kissed him again, deeply. Trailing kisses back down to Nicholas's chest, the ancient vampire snarled quietly then sunk his fangs into his fledgling's ribcage. Yelling in surprise, Nicholas tried to dislodge his master, but LaCroix grabbed the rope binding his hands and pinned him again.

 

Only feeding for a moment, LaCroix released the rope and returned to his son's nipples. Biting and scraping across Nicholas's chest caused a low moan to be released. He left a series of long scratches which began healing almost immediately. Licking at the blood welling across the pale muscled body under him, LaCroix began to feel a need growing inside of him. Nicholas also was experiencing a strong need and surrendered to the intense feelings that his new vampire senses were feeling. Sensing his son's response to his efforts and seeing the evidence of his lust in the glowing eyes, the elder vampire realized that Nicholas would submit to his desires this night!

 

"Do you feel it, Nicholas?" LaCroix asked as he stood up and pulled an aroused Nicholas to his feet by the rope around his wrists. "Do you burn with desire, my son? Desire for blood and carnal release?" LaCroix questioned, completely vamped out, as he backed his favorite up until he ran into the cave wall. Leaning his body against the hard, desirable form, LaCroix bent down to his 'captive' and ran his tongue across his neck, which made Nicholas gasp in pleasure. The taste of his son was exhilarating.

 

"Well?" LaCroix demanded, pulling his head back and looking at his stubborn child; wanting to hear him say it.

 

"Yes!" Nicholas hissed through fully extended fangs, looking at his maker with gold colored eyes.

 

Turning him toward the cave wall, LaCroix placed his favorite's tied hands on the wall in front of them and nudged his way between the muscled thighs and rubbed his rigid cock along his ardor son's buttock.

 

Turning to look over his shoulder, Nicholas hissed, "Do it, LaCroix. This was the agreed prize if you won." he conceded.

 

"Come, come now. We both know that you want this just as much as I do." LaCroix lightly scolded the young vampire. "Or is it losing that's rubbing you the wrong way." LaCroix said grinning as he continued to stroke his cock up and down Nicholas's ass. Reaching around his son's waist, LaCroix grasped the swollen shaft and stroked it a few times, teasing his child.

 

Leaning against his son, LaCroix positioned his cock for penetration, then placing his hands on Nicholas's hips, pulled him back as he pushed forward. There was a sharp flash of pain and Nicholas yelped in surprise. As the pain turned to pleasure, he arched his back to make things more comfortable and enjoyable. Falling into a rhythm, the two vampires rode a wave of sensual pleasure until it began to crest. Reaching around Nicholas with his right hand again, LaCroix began stroking him in earnest, building him to orgasm.

 

Feeling the bloodlust building along with his sexual need, the ancient vampire sank his fangs into his son's neck, feeding strongly. Placing his left wrist to Nicholas's mouth, his child quickly bit into the flesh and completed the circle of blood that was passing between them. Their link, which had been tingling with the passion that had been building, flared brightly as they both came strongly. Not wanting to weaken his fledging too much, LaCroix slowly pulled his fangs out of Nicholas's neck with a sigh.

 

As the afterglow slowly subsided, LaCroix slipped out of his lover's body, and carefully turned him around. Taking hold of his son's bonds, he pulled Nicholas back to the center of the cave, looking at him all the time.

 

"Aren't you going to release me, LaCroix?" Nicholas asked, with his head tilted slightly to the side.

 

LaCroix, grasping his son's chin and forcing his head up, said with a serious expression, "I like you just where you are, Nicholas." Releasing his chin, LaCroix continued, "But, I guess I must release you, if only so I can catch you again." A sly smile slowly worked its way across his face as he untied his son's hands.

 

"It won't be so easy next time, LaCroix." Nicholas replied, rubbing his wrists and beginning to dress.

 

"We'll see, Nicholas." he said as he handed Nicholas his belt. "We'll see." LaCroix finished dressing as well. "We have enough time for one more game, then it will be necessary to go back to the castle. We don't want Janette to worry, now do we.... Anyway, I believe you're the hunter this time. Same prize offered... if you can catch me." LaCroix said as he launched himself into the night sky.

 

After a few moments, Nicholas leaped into the night air after his master. 'After all, I have to give him a small head start,' he thought with a smile.

 

Finis


End file.
